1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to collection and analysis of project execution information. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to methods and apparatuses for collecting task status updates, and identifying and prioritizing issues which are likely to cause buffer consumption.
2. Related Art
The ability to successfully complete projects on time is critical for any organization's success. Not surprisingly, organizations spend large amounts of resources to ensure that projects are properly planned and executed. Unfortunately, despite all of the resources spent on project planning and execution, very few projects complete on time and are within budget.
In theory, properly planned projects should complete on time. However, in reality, project plans are inherently uncertain because the future is unpredictable. Many problems may arise during the execution of the project, which may cause the project plan to slip. For example, requirements may change, equipment may fail, vendors may not deliver on time, work may materialize more slowly than expected, approvals may not be granted on time, priorities may change, etc.
It is desirable to enable organizations to identify problems during execution, which if fixed, will minimize the impact on the project. Further, it is desirable to enable organizations to identify areas for improvement so that appropriate corrective actions can be taken to improve the efficiency of project execution in the future.